Read Me Like An Open Book
by OverMach
Summary: It's hard to get away with lies when you and your friends are pretty much just living lie detectors. Oneshot.


It was already late into the afternoon, but the Wright Law Offi-, er, Wright Anything Agency was still bustling with activity. Not that there's a case to investigate or stacks of paperwork to be filled or anything like that. It was just a simple act of rummagging through every nook and cranny done by a defense attorney in red.

"…Apollo, what the heck are you doing?" His colleague, a girl wearing bright yellow clothes, watched in both astonishment and confusion.

The living room looked like as if a mini tornado had just occurred. The couch was slightly shifted in the wrong direction, and its pillows all resting on the wrong side. Every single drawer in the room was left open, like some bumbling thief managed to sneak in and left without covering up their traces. In the midst of all this chaos, the only thing left untouched was the small desk that the TV stood on.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for something," Apollo answered, his horn-like hair swinging with every sudden movement he makes. "Actually, why don't you help me look for it, Athena?"

She shrugged. It's not like she had anything better to do. "Sure, why not?"

"Cool, thanks." He stopped peering into whatever is under their boss's cursed piano, and stood up to face her. "It's the TV remote. Have you seen it anywhere?"

Athena froze at the question, but only momentarily. This doesn't go unnoticed by her friend, however, as the bracelet suddenly tightens on his wrist.

"The remote…?" Athena wondered, placing a hand on her chin and another on the right pocket of her white shirt. "No, I don't think I have seen it…"

_That's odd._ Apollo raised an eyebrow at her friend's behavior. He places his hands behind his back, tapping a finger against the bracelet where she can't see it. "Sorry, what did you say, Athena? I spaced out for a moment."

"I said, I don't think I have seen the remote." Athena said, a bit more confident this time. Except she's also fiddling with her pocket now, even more so than before. The bracelet tightened once again, and he's almost sure that what his eyes perceived isn't a mistake anymore. But why? Is Athena hiding something? Has the remote been in her pocket all this time?

...Nah, that doesn't really make sense.

Well, there's no use pondering about it when he can just ask her directly, he supposes.

"GOTCHA!" Apollo yells out, much to her surprise. Athena instinctively covered her ears. To her hypersensitive hearing, it must've been louder than what a normal person could pick up.

"Apollo! What did I tell you about indoor voices?!"

"S-Sorry…" Apollo sighed in defeat, before clearing his throat. "Anyway, Athena..."

Athena gulped. The tone in his voice was the same tone he used whenever he pointed out a contradiction in a witness' testimony. She almost wanted to punch herself for forgetting that he's pretty much a living lie detector, too. Hopefully this one mistake isn't gonna cost the Courtroom Revolutionnaire her life—

"Whenever I asked you about the remote, your hand would always reach for your right pocket." Apollo stated, matter-of-factly, as if he's standing in court at the moment. "And why would that be, I wonder? You're hiding something, aren't you?!"

"Eek!" Athena gasped. "No, it's not like I accidentally fell asleep with the remote in my pocket and woke up only to find it gone or anything…!"

She covered her mouth after realizing what she had just said.

Apollo heaved a sigh, one so long that it would almost rival Solomon Starbuck's legend. "You're a terrible liar, Athena."

"S-says you!" Athena countered, Widget's face changing to the color red to match her expression. "_You_'re a terrible liar too, Apollo!"

"What? What are you talking about?!"

"I know you were the one who drank the last box of orange juice from the fridge, dammit!"

…

…

…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Apollo's Chords of Steel reverberated throughout the room. Athena winced a bit from the sound, but she won't falter now! Not after she has came this far!

"I-I didn't drink your orange juice! What the heck, Athena?!"

"Aha! Is that discord in your heart, I hear?" A confident smile spread across her face as she grabbed her AI companion. "I know just what you need – A short theraphy session with yours truly!"

"B-But I didn't do it!" Apollo denied still, his voice becoming a little bit hoarse from all the yelling and physical work he did for the remote. "Besides, this isn't about your orange juice, Athena!"

"Nuh-uh, save your unexpected emotions for the Mood Matrix, Apollo!" Athena's grin only grew wider with the more he denied it. "Let's go, Widg—"

"Oh my god, what the hell happened here?"

An older voice stopped Athena in her tracks, just before she and her dear patient could start their counseling. The two nervously looked at the owner of said voice, who looked like he just woke up from a nap.

"M-Mr. Wright…!"

"Ah, boss!"

His half-opened eyes scanned the area, and he stiffled a small laugh.

"Look, I don't really care what you two are arguing about, but I'm heading out for a bit. Make sure all of this is cleaned up before I get back, alright?"

"Y-yes sir…" The two of them muttered, defeated.

"Oh, and one last thing…" Phoenix paused before the door, turning to face them with a smirk on his face. "You know I'm seeing Psyche-Locks coming from both of you, right?"

With that, he exits out of the room, leaving Athena and Apollo in shock.

Their heads slowly turned to face each other, gazes intense.

As if almost in sync, the two opened their mouths—

"I KNEW IT!"

* * *

**A/N: yo ace attorney is great and i love every single one of these goddamn dork lawyers. **

**AA7 when capcom?**

**i know the fandom's pretty dead now but thanks for reading anyway! hopefully you enjoyed it and if you did, maybe leave a review? i shall return to rest now.**


End file.
